1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic learning machine, and more particularly to an instrument having an electronic dictionary function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been instruments having an electronic dictionary function in which, for example, English words and their Japanese equivalents are stored in a memory and by operating the keys on the instrument, the English words in the memory are put out therefrom one after another. In such instruments, when they are used to learn English words, for instance, the English words can be repeatedly put out so that the operator can memorize them.